


What He Felt

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Will be edited later, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Kuroko must have felt though his journey</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Felt

What He Felt  
Think about how Kuroko must've felt when he was constantly being forgotten and missed at a young age because of his misdirection. He must have been lonely, watching other kids play together when he was being ignored because they couldn't see him.

He must have been on top of the world when he found a friendship with Ogiwara, who despite not seen him or being surprised by his presence still remembered that he was there.

What about how he felt when he was at Teiko and was told to quit the band the basketball club something that he enjoyed something that he loved because the coach believe that you couldn't progress that he couldn't get better.

How he must've felt when Aomine believed in him encouraging him that he could do better, that he could find a style that suited him and eventually join him on the court. That joy he felt when he found a style that suited him only to test it out and not work but he was given a second chance because Aomine put his spot on the line for him and he became the sixth man because his misdirection worked.

He was surrounded by incredibly strong players and he still held his own supporting them giving them amazing passes surprising the other team, that feeling of euphoria because the had a place with this amazing team.

It must've felt horrible watching it crumble away because his teammates know his friends were getting too strong because they had lost challengers get lost the will to drive because they knew that they were strong to the point that the GOM didn't even have to try. It's heartbreaking seeing his best friend tell Kuroko that he doesn't remember how to catch his passes anymore.

It must've killed him seeing his team destroy Meiko, seeing his childhood friend crushed face only to be told that he quit the basketball club and transferred schools because he didn't want to remember that horrible loss and cold eyes. How Kuroko must have felt hating something that he loved. Only to decide that he would play basketball again to bring back his friends to re-light that fire in their eyes to let them re-discover their love for the sport that they play, basketball.

What he must have felt when he found a new light and the new team that would support him. When he hit a wall and he threw himself at it again and again and again to get better and to be able to fulfill his promise to Serin, to make them number 1.

When he stood on the court facing his old teammates he knew what they could do, he knew that it would be extremely difficult to beat them but he never gave up.

And finally when Serin won the Winter Cup. What Kuroko must have felt when he had his old friends back and gained a new family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so constructive criticism is helpful. I will probably fix and improve this story later on.


End file.
